Getting away
by cherry tomates sakuraxsasuke
Summary: Sakura need's to get away from it all. So after the last mission to get sasuke back she asks for a mission that would allow her to travel but what happens when she meet sasuke and team hawk. Will he come back? Starts after manga chp480
1. The mission

Hey, people its me this is my second story

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

_thought's _

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

SLAM

It's a norther day in the village of Konoha as a young pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi wakes up to start another day. _Well, I better get ready I think Tsunade-sama has a mission for me today. _Whit that said she got out of bed took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in her usual red sleeveless zip up shirt, black biker short that went to mid thigh under a little tan skirt with four slits, and her black boots. She walked out of her apartment she got after her parents were killed. She was now 16 and that happened when she was 12 two week's after sasuke left to join Orochimaru to kill his brother. She was brought out of her thought when she hit the door leading into the Hokage's office.

She knocked on the door to hear a 'come in' and stepped into the room to find find all of Team 8, Team 7,Yamato, and Sai. '' Sakura-chan.'' naurto signaled for the said girl to walk over to stand by him. '' Hey guy's.''

A 'ahem' could be heard as they all turned to look at the hokage '' As you all know you last mission to get sasuke back was a failure and that he has killed his brother. We all had hopes that maybe now he would return but I have recently received news that the Uchiha will not be returning any time soon. In fact he plans on attacking us. So, you all well have no outside of the village mission's until this is all over.'' _Great, _thought sakura sarcastically. She was hoping to travel a little while, to get her mind off of ever thing going on.'' Every one can go but sakura I need to talk to you.'' There was a chorus of 'hias' before every one left but sakura

'' Sakura I know that you wanted to travel a little after this mission to save sasuke. So, I'm giving you a spicecal mission. You are to travel and catch missing nin and retrieve any information regarding the Uchiha. I have resently learned that his team now is called hawk and has a new member Uchiha Madara. This mission well last for a whole year and well begin in a week from now. Oh and sakura I hope you know that I would normally be giving this mission to a ANBU but you seem more inned of it.'' Sakura was very happy right now but held it in. '' Thank you Shinshou.'' Sakura said as she walked out the door to be greeted by naruto.

'' Hey, sakura-chan what did grandma talk to you about?'' asked naruto while looking at her in direr need for a anser '' Naruto what have I told you about calling the Hokage grandma, and to anser your first question she gave me a mission.'' naruto now had a angery/pout face on. '' How come she gave you a mission and no one else?'' '' Well you know that I wanted to get away for a little while so she let me go but as a mission. I be able to travel while gathering infomation on missing nin and on sasuke.'' sakura ansered as they made there way to Ichiraku for Ramen.'' So when are you leaving?'' naruto asked as he ordered his second boul of miso (A/N uh spelling) ramen.'' In a week I was planning on spending as much time with you and my other friend's before I go.'' she said while eating her chicken flovered ramen that was just sat in front of her. '' Ok I'm really going to miss you while your gone.'' '' I d-d-don't m-mean t-t-to i-i-interuped your c-c-c-conversation b-b-but how long a-a-are you going t-t-to be g-gone sakura-san?'' sakura and naruto turned around to see there lavener eyed friend hinata looking at them whit a apoligenick look on her face. '' A year and your not inposeing we were just eating and please don't call me sakura-san I would rather you call me sakura-chan Hinata-chan.'' O-okay. '' I think I will go now I got something I got to do tonight good night naruto hinata-chan.'' Whit that said sakura left money on the table and waved to her friend's as she made her way to her apartment.

* * *

After a long relaxing bath she grabbed a pint of cherry-chocolate chip ice cream and sat down on her bed while reading her book but she couldn't focus on the word

_I'm so excited. I can't wait to get out of here._

**Me too, but won't we miss are friend's outer?**

_Well ,yeah. But you and I both know that we need to get out of here if just for a little while._

**I know but a year is along time and what if we meet sasuke you and I both know he has changed and not in a good way. We might not be able to brin****g him back.**

_That is true but we might not even see him. We should just look for information regarding him and his plan's not him. I personly don't want to hear him say I'm annoying one more time._

**You were never annoying he was just... well I don't know but he was something I just can't think of it right now. **

_I think we should get some sleep and we well talk about this in the moring when we are more refreshed. Okay, good night inner_

**Okay, Good night outer. **

Whit that said sakura put back what was left of her ice cream, brushed her hair and teeth and went to bed.  
Tomarrow she was going to spend with her friend's. After all she won't see them for a year.

* * *

So how did you like it?

Yes this contain's lot's of spoiler's and so well the rest of the story.

This is my second Fanflic and I pesonly think it is better then my first.

Please Review. THANK YOU!

-Cherry tomatoes sakuraxsasuke


	2. last time with friends

Hey, people its me this is my second and chapter, hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto dose.

Leavin' by Jesse McCartney and I don't own it when I use it in this chapter

* * *

_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And believe in never lookin' back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night like like  
Oh oh oh oh(repeat) man she gon' be singin'  
Oh oh oh oh oh(repeat)  
_

'' Alright, I'm up.'' Sakura said as she slowly stretched and walked to the bath room still listen to the radio/alarm clock she bought yesterday after breaking the last one. _I really need to get going it already 7:30. S_he thought while brushing threw her shoulder length pink hair and putting her headband in its usual place. _I think I will ask __Ino__ If she wants to have breakfast with me._ She was now done get dressed in a red shirt with whit short sleeves, a dark blue skirt that went to about mid thigh, and her regular black boot's. She walked out of her apartment and headed down to the Yamanaka Flower Shop were her friend Ino works and lives.

There was a bell heard as sakura stepped in the door to the flower shop.'' Forehead, what are you doing here so early?'' asked Ino as she made her way to the said girl. '' I'm here to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast with me. Pig I only have a week here then I'm gone for a hole year.'' Sakura exclaimed as she glared at the 'pig' also know as Ino her best friend. '' Fine all go. Let me go tell mom and dad.'' with that she walked in the back and told/screamed at her parents. In a matter of minutes she came back now dressed in her half purple shirt with her purple skirt that looked like there was another one over it and regular ninja sandals.

'' Come on lets make this quick Sakura I need to get ready for my date with Sai-kun.'' Ino said as she practically dragged sakura to the restaurant.'' I still can't get over he actual asked you out. He can barely get threw a day without reading a book to teach him what to say. I think he is a clueless bastard. I mean where dose he get of calling me ugly. I'm not ugly.'' Sakura said as they sat down in a window seat and waited for the waiter. When the waiter finally came Ino ordered coffee and a bagel with blue berry cream cheese and sakura ordered orange juice, toast, and cheesy egg's. They talked in till their food came. '' You're going to miss me right, Sakura?'' asked Ino as she took a sip of her coffee.'' Of course. I going to miss all of my friend but I really need this. I've need some time to think and relax and I've tried to do that here but there are to mean memories here that I can't think.'' the said girl exclaimed to her best friend. '' Your parent's and... _him.''_ '' Yes.'' she answered back as she took her last sip of her orange juice.'' Ino I think I going to go now I have a date with Kiba later . He insisted on taking me out on a date and said to dress nicely. I don't know about you but I won't to see dog boy all dressed up.'' Ino just nodded and left her share of the money and said a quick 'good bye' before she and sakura left.

**(A/N: Because the paragraph line thing wont stay I'm putting this here for the breaker. And she had lunch buy her self. No friend with her for lunch. Girl needs some time to her self.)**

( Around 12:00 )

Ding dong

'' Coming.'' Sakura said as she made her way to the front door. After her breakfast with Ino sakura got ready for her 'date' with Kiba. She really didn't have feeling for him other then in a friend but she really wanted to give him a chance and forget about sasuke. She was wearing a burgundy red halter dress that went to her knee's with burgundy colored two and a half inch heel's.

'' Sakura,... are you ready.'' asked Kiba as he looked Sakura up and down._ Man she looks beautiful. _He thought to him self as he took her hand on his arm. '' I'm really surprised that you said yes Sakura.'' said Kiba as he took a seat next to sakura at a very nice looking table in the very expensive restaurant.'' Why would I say no? I want to spend as much time with my friend's as possible.'' Kiba was looking down and looked were sad.'' Kiba what's wrong?'' asked sakura as she looked very concerned. '' Oh, It's nothing.'' Sakura knew that there was more then what he was telling but decided not to push it on. They ordered at ate while discussing thing like there team's and mission. When they were done eating Kiba payed though sakura wanted to help Kiba insisted that she not.

'' I had a great time and when I get back we'll have to do it again.'' Sakura exclaimed while putting the key in the door to her apartment.'' Yeah, and Sakura.'' Before she could reply Kiba had kissed her. She knew that he put all his feeling into it but she felt no spark's no connection. When the parted Kiba said a quick 'good buy' and left. After she got her bath, brushed her teeth and hair she settled in bed. She was about to go to sleep when her Inner stared harassing her.

_**What the hell was that? Why did you let him kiss us. We belong to S****asuke****-****kun****. **_

_Where have you been? And I didn't even get a chance to say no. Also we do not belong to Sasuke._

**_What ever, I'm going to sleep. You have mad me sleepy. _**

_Good, and good night to you too. _

* * *

Okay so next chapter I'm going to go strait to the end of the last week she's there and when she start's traveling

I'm really happy I got first review. I really wish I could get more-hint hint please. But were happy.

love ya!


	3. starting and say good by

Sorry if it took so long but I'm writing another story and I'm really into it I already have 3,000 word for the first chapter and I'm not done with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song Over it by Katharine McPhee

* * *

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
oh.._

__

That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.. _

'' You sing it girl. I feel the same way.''(A/N I know that was a little OC but oh well.) Said Sakura as she listen full heartily to the song and sing along with. She had all of her things that she needed for her year long trip. It had been a week now and today was the day that she was going to start her trip but she had some last minute things to do.

After she was done getting dressed in a tight black tee, a black skirt that went to mid thigh, and regular black boots. Today she was going to say her good buys to her parents. She need to go to Ino's to get flowers for there graves. She quickly ate, brushed her teeth and hair, and was out the door.

As she walked threw the village Sakura was think about the old days when Sasuke and her parents were there and she was happy. Truly happy, not the happy she would fake for her friends and the people at the hospital. When her smile were real and weren't plastered on to make people think she was okay but really she wasn't. She was really depressed when Sasuke and Naruto left and it was just her and Kakashi, not that she didn't respect Kakashi she was just not as close to him as she was to Sasuke and Naruto. The only think that would keep her mind off of her team mates was training with Tsunade and spending time with Ino,Hinata, and TenTen. They have all gotten very close in those three years (time skip).

She stopped reminiscing when she got to the door to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She quickly stepped in to find that her blond, blue eyed friend was not at the counter but a purple eyed blue haired girl around the age of 14.

'' Do you have any idea were I could fined Ino?'' asked Sakura as she walked up to the girl who now put her magazine and looked at Sakura.

'' Yeah, she's in the back. Do you want me to go get her Miss...'' She asked as she moved her hand in a way to ask her to continue the sentence.

'' Sakura, just Sakura no Miss it to formal and judging by your appearance you look around 14 that would make me two years older then you.'' The girl nodded as she went in the back to get Ino. It only took a couple minutes before Ino and the girl came out.

'' Thank you Suki you can take your break now if you wish.'' Suki only nodded a grabbed her bag and was out the door.

'' I got those flowers that you wanted Sakura. Are you going to visit... _them?_'' Ino whispered the last part as she gave Sakura the flowers. She knew Sakura hated talking about her parents, Sakura always felt it was her fault that her parents died the way they did. ( I tell you later)

'' Yes, Then as you now we all are going to go to Ichiraku for Ramen to Naruto's request. Then I'll get my stuff and head out, I'm planning on be near the border over into River Country by night fall.'' Sakura said as she took the flowers from Ino. She said a quick 'see you later' and was of to Konoha's Cemetery.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sakura to get to the Cemetery from Ino's shop. She quickly made her way to the back of the cemetery were the rich family's bury there loved ones. She sat down the white roses and looked at the names engraved on the stone. White roses were her mothers favorite and she would only bring them, no other flower.

_Here lays Saika Haruno  
A beloved Mother,wife, and daughter _

_Here lays Kaito Haruno  
A beloved Father, husband, and son _

_'' _Kaa-san, tou-san I miss you so much I'm so sorry I was not there to heal you or bring you back with me to the village. If I knew you were going to be ambushed I wouldn't have gonna ahead. Any way the real reason I'm here is because I'm going on a year long mission and I won't see you for a long time. I wanted to say good buy and that I love you two and you well always be with me." With that said Sakura kissed her fingers and put it on both of the graves, got up from her siting position and left the Cemetery. It would be seven more months before she would see them.

* * *

It was now 12 in the after noon and Sakura was getting ready to meet all of her friends at Ichiraku for lunch. She had got out of her black clothes and was now in her regular red shirt, black shorts under a tan skirt that went to mid thigh, and her black boots. After lunch she was going to leave. It just hit her after all this time. She was going to be gone from ever one for a year, a hole year or more if she needed it. She could also get killed if the person she was tracking noticed her. She would have to constantly mask her Chakra.

Sakura snapped out of realization to the fact that she need to get Ichiraku in two minutes. Se quickly performed a hand sign and in a matter of second she was in front of the shop. She pulled up the flaps and went in side to see all of team 7,8,10,and Gai.

'' Hey Forehead, it took you long enough get over here and talk to us.'' Said Ino as she patted the seat next to her. How they got ever one in there was beyond her.

'' So, what are you all going to do while I'm gone. I better not come to find that all my friend got married and I wasn't here to see it.'' Sakura said as she sat down next to Ino.

'' Don't worry Sakura-Chan well go out and find you if Neji ever pops the question to Tenten. I mean come on you two have been going out for a year now can't you just get married.'' Said Naruto as he devoured what looked to be his second bowl of Ramen. Neji and TenTen only blushed at what Naruto said.

**(I'm going to skip their conversation all they talked about was the past and what they were going to do when Sakura got back.)**

* * *

'' Okay guys I'm going to get my stuff. I'll meet you at the gate.'' Sakura said as she put money down on the table and left with a way of the hand. She heard a lot of 'Okay's' and 'alright's' as she made her way to her one bed room apartment to start of on her mission.

It only took five minutes for Sakura to have all of her stuff and ready to go. She slowly made her way to gate saying good buy to all the other people that new her and taking one more walk down her street for the rest of the year. She visited the hospital people and of course her teacher and leader of the Leaf village. Tsunade told her one thing be careful.

When she got to the Gates she was not surprised to see all of her friend.'' SAKURA WERE GOING TO MESS YOU SO MUCH!'' screamed Naruto and Ino as ever one ales only nodded and said yeah. After all the hugs she said her last good buy before walked thought the Gates that her once love walked thought. When she got a good while thought the woods she looked back and said one finally thing.

'' Good by Konoha, I'll mess you and ever one in it.''

* * *

So that was my 3rd chapter hope you liked it. The next one she well meet team Hawk and that includes Sasuke. I'm also currently writing(typing) two other stories so it might be a little late. Sorry.

Please review. Thank you.


	4. meeting team Hawk

I love the reviews. Thank you all. In this chapter Sakura will meet Team Hawk.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. I wish I did thought.

I thought I would put in what song I currently listening to Usher - Confessions Part 1

* * *

Churp

chrup

churp

churp

churp

chu-

'' SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BIRD I'M TRYING TO SLEEP.'' Screamed Sakura as she was now full awake and throwing a near by hair brush at the now scared out of its little mind bird. _Great now I have to go to the store and get a new hair bush. _Sakura thought to her self as she ran her fingers threw her hair trying to replace her hair brush and surprisingly it did a better job. She threw on a black tank top under a red belly halter top that tide at the neck and back and showed off her curves, she had on black knee knockers, and her regular black boots. While eating breakfast she was having this strange feeling like something she didn't want to happen was going to happen. She just pushed the thought in the back of her mind before going in to the bath room to brush her teeth.

It had been 4 month's since she had left Konoha. She had recently went back for TenTen and Neji's wedding and was the maid of honor. She had also learned that Naruto and Hinata were engaged to be married and again she would be the maid of honor. She had also taken and/or killed 17 missing nin and has learned a lot of new jutsu's that were all S-ranked. She was now anbu level.

She locked the door to the hotel room and went into to get another hair brush. She refused to go to another town without a hair brush. She also need other supplies for her next destination. She quickly got what she needed, grabbed a bit to eat and went back to her hotel room.

* * *

It was now 12 in the after noon and Sakura was fully packed and at the border of the small town. She slowly not wanting to go to fast for no reason jumped on a tree.

She was making good time and decided to rest for a little while. She had regained all of her Chakra and had something to eat she was about to leave when she felt the Chakra signature she thought she might not ever feel again. As if her feet was moving on there own as she got closer to the person she loved the most and hasn't seen in what felt like forever. She also noticed that there were four other Chakra signatures around him and she guessed that was his team. She saw them in a clearing in the woods and decided to observe them before jumping in. There were two who did not look happy.

'' Karin, well you shut up all ready we get that your feet hurt but we have to keep moving we have ninja on are feet because of you.'' Said a man with a sword that Sakura remembered was Zabuza as he took another sip of water out of his bottle. He had purple eye's and white hair.

'' Shut it Suigetsu, these shoes are not made to walk in.'' Said Karin she had red hair and eyes, she was wearing really sluttish clothes which of a long sleeved shirt with two slits on the back and stomach, short shorts, and black ninja shoes that went to her thigh she had fat hips and legs and these clothes high lighted that.

There was also a man that was extremely tall and had orange eyes and hair. He from what she could see was the quiet one. He also looked very peaceful.

'' Please well you both shut up, we have waisted to much time already. We need to go before _someone _sees us.'' Said a man with a mask on and a black coat that she recognized as Uchiha Madara. As if getting his point Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and searched in till he found Sakura's presences he could not find her Chakra signiture but he could sense her.

'' You can come out Sakura I know your there.'' Sasuke spat out as he turned to were she would be at. Sakura came out as she was told in a flash and was slightly laughing.

'' Why am I not surprised you found me, _Sasuke- kun.'' _Sakura spat out his name in a way to show disgust. Karin was of course the first one to defend her Sasuke.

'' Sasuke-kun who is the bitch with the big forehead?'' She asked as she came closer but was soon thrown into a near by trees breaking it by so much force. Sasuke and Madara were the only ones to see it with there Sharingan and what they saw amazed them, Sasuke more than Madara.  
_This can't be the Sakura I know, she's as fast as me and that punch thrown at Karin was full of Chakra and was were powerful. I knew she was good at Chakra control but that was really advance. _

'' Mess with me again and I'll use all my strength and I will kill you.'' Sakura said as she got out of her crouching position and walked over to the rest of the group.

'' Sakura is that your name?'' Sakura nodded.'' Do you know a woman by the name of Tsunade?''

'' Yes you know my Shinshou. She trained me in till I surpassed her in strength and the Medic Field. Why?'' Asked Sakura as she looked at Madara.

'' Excuse us. I need to talk to Sasuke for a minute we well be right back.'' Sakura only nodded as Madara and Sasuke walked a little away from the group the stopped when Madara started to talk.'' Sasuke she would be a great addition to this team. We need a medic and you could get information out of her about Konoha and the elders.''

'' I agree, but how well we get her to spill? I know Sakura is loyal to her village and I refuse to drag it out of her by a Genjutsu. She's to fragile.'' Sasuke said with a nod.

'' Oh I didn't know you had a thing for her, maybe you could earn her trust and you might get her to love you.'' Madara said under his mask he was smirking like a lunatic.

'' I do not have any feeling's for her other then a friend and she all ready loves me she told me before I left leaf.'' Spat back Sasuke as he started to walk back to the group signaling the conversation was done and there would be no farther argument. Mean while they didn't know that Sakura could hear ever thing they were saying and was beyond pissed but she would take it out on Karin later, since she decided already that she would stay. She would make there plan back firer on them and pretend to still love Sasuke and tell him fake information and earn his trust so that he would tell her his plans with the elders but first she would have to tell Tsunade.

'' We have come to the decision that if Sakura would like to we would like her to join are team we are in desperate need of a medic. Well you except are proposition?'' Karin was not happy and not afraid to show it.

'' What why dose the forehead bitch get to join the team.'' Ever one was looking Karin to Sakura not wanting to miss the fight this time. Karin being the retard that she is didn't get the point as to why ever one was looking at her and took it as a compliment as she pushed out her flat chest. While Sakura put on her black gloves and you could see the Chakra forming around her. She took one step and there was a crater. Before you new it Karin was sent flying she probably made it all the way to the moon.

(A/N: Sorry I got reed of Karin that quick but I don't like her and to me she ruins a Fanfiction.)

'' DOSE ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO MAKE FUN OF MY FOREHEAD?!'' Sakura screamed as ever one backed up. The all shock there heads and backed up some more.

Mean while in space there was a red headed girl floating around trying to get air and harassing aliens as the went by and ended up getting zapped by a passing space ship as the called her ugly.

Okay back to earth with are favorite raven haired teen and are other favorite pink haired teen. It is now 9: 15 and Sakura has agreed and they all are sitting around a camp fire.

'' Sorry but I'm very sensitive when it comes to my forehead.'' Sakura apologized as she sat down by Juugo and Suigetsu.

'' It's okay pinky we are all glade that you got reed of the dread head.'' Said Suigetsu as he drank more water. He refused to eat the fish so he had fruit.

'' Shut it shark boy It's Sakura to you unless you want to end up like the bitch.'' Sakura said as she ate her fish aggressively to Suigetsu disgust.

'' Sakura you well be sleeping in Sasuke's tent tonight, It's not that we don't trust you we just won't to be sure and he was the best option unless you wanted to stay with me.'' Said Madara in a seductive way so that Sakura would get disgusted which he surceased. Sakura only nodded as she and Sasuke finished their fish and went into their tent.

Sasuke unzipped the flap and let Sakura go inside first. She put her stuff out and got her night clothes ready. She knew were the stream was and was planning on washing up there. She grabbed her little bag with her tooth brush and tooth past, hair brush,soap, Cherry Blossom shampoo and conditioner, and a towel.

'' Sasuke I'm going to go down to the steam and wash up. I'll be right back.'' She said before she left the tent. Little did she know the Uchiha was following her.

_'Remeber you have to watch her all the time.'_

_'**Oh, you just want to see her naked you perv.**' _Sasuke was completely shock at what his inner said.

'_ I do not, Why would I?' _

'_ **How could you not want to look at that body. ****Sakura**** has become a woman and you know it**.' _

_' I can't believe your my inner you are extremely perverted.' _

He stopped talking to his inner when he noticed that sakura was completely done and was brushing her hair while walking back to camp. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to make it look like he never left. When Sakura came back you could smell the sweet smell of Cherry Blossom as she moved around. _Mum, she smells good. _Sasuke thought to him self be fore putting his mat down. He had changed into a black short and had taken of his shirt. Sakura changed into a pink tank top with pink and black striped pajama drawl string pants. She almost fainted when Sasuke came back with no shirt lets just say he had the body of a god.

'' Uh, Sasuke I don't have a mat or blankets, I always stay in a hotel.'' She said as she scratched her head sheepishly. Sasuke only nodded as he scooted over on his mat as to signal to Sakura that she could sleep on that side. When she finally got it she started to blush then she slowly got on the other side that was opened to her a turned her back to him. It was a cold night In the middle of November and even with the blankets and Sasuke only a couple of inches away from her she was still cold and was shaking. Sasuke tiered and was getting irritated by all the shaking and put his arm around her waist and brought her to his chest. She let out a small gasp but then snuggled into his chest soon she was warm enough to sleep. For the first time in years Sasuke did not have the dream were he saw his parents die.

* * *

How did you like it I worked all day on it. Okay maybe not all day.

I'm also writing the next chapter to 'The Island that brought us together' It is really long and I'm running out of ideas as to their past.

Please review, Thanks for reading.


	5. chapter 5

Hey I'm writing my fifth chapter. A lot of people want me to write this story so I well write another chapter. Any way, please, please, please, please, please,please, please REVIEW, come on I begging here. Any way on with the story, also their well be some spoilers in this chapter if you are not caught up in the manga you won't understand this. I get my info off of this web sit for Naruto so don't get mad at me if it's not right. Oh and sorry If my spelling and grammar is off, I was never really good at it.

I would also like to apologize for how long it took but I've been reading the Twilight saga and I'm currently on Breaking Dawn. They were so good that I couldn't put them down. It took me a week to read all three of them.

Disclaimer: I'z do notz ownz Naruto. Peace home skilet( for those who don't know I meant it to be that way. It is to be said in gangster accent.)

* * *

Sasuke woke up from the sunlight making the green tent he was in turn a lighter green. He looked over to his side to find that his arms were wrapped around someone. He saw pink and then he realized that it was Sakura. _Oh that right, She's been staying with me. Man, is she beautiful... Wait what why did I just say that. I don't say beautiful that not in my vocabulary. What is this girl doing to me? _He thought to him self as he looked down on the pink haired beauty as she slept soundlessly. She really was beautiful but he would never say it out loud. She slept with a smile on her face ever night. He couldn't help but smile and it was okay since there was no one was there to see. Deciding that now would be a good time to wake her up he released his arms from her tiny waist and shaking her shoulder in till she opened her emerald orbs to meet his onyx ones.

''Sakura, we have to go get ever one up. Hurry up and get dressed.'' Sasuke said while getting up and walking to the other side of the tent that was fairly large. She only nodded as she got up as well and turned around. The both took turns changing never once looking at each other, the only sign that one was done was the zipper and flap opening and closing. Sasuke dressed in his regular white opened shirt,black pants and shin high protectors also his shoes, and purple rope that he tied around his waist. Sakura had come out in a her red sleeveless shirt, her black shorts with the pink skirt over it, and of course her knee high boots. When she got out their she saw that Madara,Suigetsu,and Juugo already out there apparently they got up on their own.

''We well be leaving for Konoha. We well split when we get to the border. I leave Mandara in charge of you two. Sakura and I will then go to konoha and proceed with the plan.'' Sasuke stated as he sat down away from Sakura. She was getting this strange feeling that he really didn't want to be around her. She was going to ask him later. She had not given them allot of information some was true and others were not. She could still remember the 'conversation' that her and Sasuke had about the information he wanted and why. She would not given them any thing if she did not know.

(A/N: It's been a month since the last chapter.)

_( flash back)_

_They were flying (not really) threw the forest before Sasuke put his hand up signaling that they were stopping. They all put down their stuff on the tree they were on and took out something to eat. Sakura just finished when Sasuke jumped right beside her and bent down to her ear.'' Come with me for a second I need to talk to you.'' She only nodded as they made there way a short distance between the group and them self's. They stopped when Sasuke stopped._

''_Sakura tell me all about the Elders and how to get them.'' She only put her head down, was that the only reason he wanted to talk with her. She was expecting more but then found it foolish to think she would get a romantic moment out of him._

''_I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't tell you that I'm still loyal to my village even if I joined your team. It was to be a medic not a trader.'' She stated as she was now looking at his gaze that showed how angry he was that he was not getting what he wanted. In a matter of seconds that changed as he got a smirk on his face, the next thing she saw was Sasuke in font of her leaning in closely to her face and snaked an arm around her waist bring her close to him._

''_Come on Sa-ku-ra, I really need you to tell me, It for a good reason.'' She was not faced by the close proximity and just tried to push him of but he held on tight. With a frown on her face she decided to turn this around on him and see how far he would push to get what he wanted. So she pushed her body up against his and put her arms around his neck. _

''_And what is that?What could be so important that you need to kill the Elders?'' She asked back as he now had a frown on his face figuring out her game and pushed her off and the fact that he was going to have to tell her so that she would tell him what he needed to know. He was also not liking the effect she was having on him when their body's were touching. _

''_They were the reason that Itachi killed the clan. Mandara knows more about it then I do, it has something to do with my clans and the 1st. Itachi wanted peace so he killed ever one but left me to suffer and get stronger.'' He finished. Sakura felt guilty, she knew talking about his clan made him sad and uncomfortable. She slowly went up to him and hugged him around the waist putting her head in his bare chest (A/N: remember his out fit). _

''_I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just wanted to know why. I'll tell you all that I know.'' She was surprised that he didn't push her off but instead he hugged her back. _

''_Thank you Sakura.'' After about a hour Sakura told him a lot and they came up with a plan. They meaning Sasuke and Sakura were going to go back to Konoha and pretend that Sasuke has giving up on his revenge and Sakura has convinced him to come back, earn their trust and then slowly over time taking down the elders. Sakura was not all that thrilled with their plan but she had to do it. The rest of the team hawk only nodded as Sasuke explained. They had no objections. They all ate and went to sleep. The plan would comence in a month. _

( end of flash back)

The group only nodded as they quickly ate and went to their tents to get their stuff and leave. Sasuke and Sakura were the first ones done so they went to their tent to get their stuff and put the tent away, but first Sakura was going to get him to tell her as to why he was acting so distant at breakfast.

''Sasuke why are you acting so distant this morning? Talk to me.'' She asked as she walked up next to him and brought a delicate hand up to the side of his face and made him face her.

''Sakura you do know that you well be betraying you village if you go throw with this.'' He said with her hand still on his face. He felt comfortable around her and now allowed her to touch him when no one was around. He was an Uchiha and had to keep up with his pride.

''How could you even ask that? Of course I know that, but I will still go with you. I will follow you till the end. Sasuke I told you once and I'll tell you again, I love you and I always will no madder what.'' She had the most breath taking smile on her face and Sasuke could help but smile to. It was the effect she had on ever one who met her. He realized that the moment he met her but still did his best to be cruel and not show emotion. In fact, the day he left and she tried to stop him he almost stayed but he was determined to get his revenge only to learn he left for nothing. The people that he need to kill were in his village. He was brought out of thought by the sound of Sakuras voice.

''Sasuke are you okay? You've been spacing out more then me, and you know that's all lot.'' She said putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him a little bit. He only nodded as he slowly moved back over to his thing but before he could she had him in a hug from behind.

''Thank you Sasuke, for taking me with you and talking to me. It means a lot to me when you open up.'' What he did next surprised Sakura. He twisted around and hugged her resting his head in the cork of her neck.

''Sakura, I may not ever say it again so listen closely. You are one of the few people in my life that actual has a place in what's left of my heart. You and Naruto are the only people I call family now and when we get to the village I would like to it to go back to the way it was. Even if I can't have my family, I have another one waiting for me.'' He finished now looking at her with lively eyes that she thought she would never see again. She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

''And Sasuke you do. Naruto and I have always thought of you as family and to naruto we are his only family. After my family was killed you, Naruto, and ever one else became my second family. I now know hard it is to start over. You feel as if you open up and let them in they well be taken' away from you. It's hard but it's better then being alone and Sasuke you never have to be alone again. Naruto and I never gave up on you and never will. We well always be there for you. I well always be there for you even... if you never love me the way I love you.'' She whispered the last part but Sasukes highly trained ear caught it.

How wrong she was. He had always loved her in his own way. She was the first thing he saw ever night when he was with the snake and she was the first person that came to mind when any one mentioned Konoha. He was just didn't know if it would be a good idea to let any one back into his heart. But now he knew he could seeing as there was no one that he has come to meet that was as strong as him. He could protect any one that he cared for and Sakura was one of those people. He pulled away from her and lifted her chin so that she would look at him he was slowly lowering his head to hers she was in total shock as she felt his warm lip press lightly on top of her. She deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck as he brought her closer in his arm. It was his turn to deepen the kiss by biting gentle on her lower lip which she willingly opened. He exsplored ever inch of her mouth. They only broke apart for air and rested their forehead on each other. All in all it was the best kiss that she had ever had. It was her first but it was extraordinary, marvelous, superb, etc.

''Whoa.'' Was all she said as she opened her eyes to look into his onyx ones. He had a smirk on his face at what she had said. It was clear that was her first kiss and he had made it wonderful for her. He always wanted to be her first kiss even if he would not say it or show it he thought that she as extremely beautiful when they were Genin and even more now. If she was not a fan girl and afraid to show he cared he would have considered her to more than a friend and even maybe love. Now he could freely love her not afraid of who would be after her and even if some one came after her she was strong enough to protect her self.

Over the month that they have spent together he learned a lot about her and what she has become and that was a lot. She was extremely strong a lot stronger than the weak little girl she use to be that always need to be protected. She was now able to take out 15 Jounin ranked ninja without breaking a sweat. She had come a long way after he left and his favorite part she was no longer a fan girl but a woman that was truly in love with him. He then realized how long it was taking them and how late it was getting. They would have to continue this conversation when they would set camp later that evening.

''Sakura we need to get going. I want to be close to the Leaf village by night fall.'' She only nodded as she got out of the embrace only to be pulled back. She didn't even get a chance to ask why as Sasuke kissed her again this time a little harder and hungrly as if he was craving her lips which in reality he was. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he tightened his hold on her waist cause her to let out a soft gasp as he slipped his tonuge in to her mouth. She was running her fingers threw his hair as he moved one hand to her hair to do the same. They broke apart again for air. This time when they parted they pact up the last of there things before leaving their tent and taking that down.

* * *

After going over the plan again team Hawk went there serpent way for what they hopped to be a year at the most. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Madara went to the Sound as Sasuke and Sakura made there way to the center of Fire country.

They stopped at a town just a little bit away from Konoha for the night. They went into a hotel that looked somewhat decent and it was. The room that they decided to share was very nice considering the price that was very cheap. Sasuke put his and Sakura's bag's on their bed as he laid down opposite of the bags(A/N:yes they have to share a bed, but its king sized so it's really big) as he watched Sakura grabbed her night cloths and cosmetics and went to the bath room.

''Sasuke-kun, I'm getting a shower. I'll be right out then you can go after me.'' He only nodded as she closed the door leading into the bathroom.

After about an hour Sakura came out wearing a black tank top that went a inch above he belly button, navy blue cotton shorts, and had her now shoulder blade length hair in a bun on top of her head. She also came out brushing her teeth. Sasuke would have asked if she didn't go straight to her bag and pull out a small glass jar that looked to be filled with lotion. He then new it was for her face because his mother used the same thing.That and the fact she was smothering her face in it.

Getting irritated by how long she was taking Sasuke decided to make his feelings known for once in his life. See, Sasuke wasn't a night person or a morring person. He's one of those people who are always in a pissed mode because one way or another some on kept them from sleep which I pitty the poor person that has to wake him.

''Sakura are you done yet?'' He asked impatiently.

''Yes, let me grab a towel and put my hair down and I'll be out of you way. Gosh!'' She said stepping out of the bath room her hair down falling down in wave curls most women would kill for. She put the towel over the pillow and lay ed down on her side of the over sized bed. Sasuke quickly grabbed his things and was in the bath room in a mater of seconds.

After fifteen minutes Sasuke came out to find the Sakura was already asleep and rolled over to the middle of the bed sleeping silently but she didn't have the smile she usually had across her face that she always had when she slept. _Maybe she's just really tired._ He thought to himself as he took his side of the bed turning to face her. She know had eye brows nit together. Something told him it was going to be a long night as he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was sad to find out that he was right. At three in the morning Sakura woke up screaming NO and in doing that she woke up Sasuke and half of the other people next door.''Sakura, what's wrong?''Sasuke asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and as soon as he did that she jump into his arms.''Sakura, what wrong? What did you see?'' He asked as he rubbed her back.''I saw their deaths and there was nothing I could do to stop it. What kind of daughter am I? I shouldn't have gone ahead. I should have stayed with them and protected them from those ninja. I'm an a terrible daughter.'' From what he got out of that, he figured out Sakura lost her parents and she was blaming her self. It was so much like his story but his brother killed his family.

''Sakura, look at me.'' She did as she was told to and look up at him with red puffy emerald eyes. He looked at her with a very serious face.''You are not the reason they are dead. You were and still are a great daughter. Sakura you are strong, beautiful, smart, and kind. Look at what you did to me. I have feeling and emotions again and its all because of you. Sakura you made me love again. You made me love you.'' Well, that last sentences made her stop crying.''Sasuke did you just say you love me?'' She asked as she looked up at him with surprise written all over her face.''Yes, Sakura I did just say I was in love with y-.'' He couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt Sakura's lips on top of his.

Before he could deepen it she pulled away.''Oh,Sasuke, do you have any idea how long I have waited to hear you say that?'' She asked now with her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead resting on his.'' As long as I've been waiting to say it but couldn't.'' He quickly gave her a kiss before she pulled away again.''What do you mean couldn't?'' She asked as she pulled away from him but he wouldn't let go of her waist.''I mean I couldn't tell you because of Itachi.'' She only nodded as he kissed her again. Just like their kiss they shared this morning Sasuke was the one to deepen it by biting down on her lip asking for entrance which she granted.

They kissed for about five minutes until they broke apart for air and decided it would be a good idea to go back to sleep. For the rest of the night Sakura slept easy and so did Sasuke. Tomorrow they were going back to Konoha and they only new what hell that would be.

* * *

So how did you like it? And sorry again for the late up date. I was a little brain dead. Sorry:)

Please review!


	6. Authors note

To all my readers,

I'm truly sorry to have to say this but I just cannot complete any of the stories that I have put up on Fan Fiction. To much has happened in my life in these past years and I cannot seem to commit to finishing these stories. I have a proposition for you all though, if you wan to complete and edit my stories you can. All you need to do is send me a message and I will let you finish it as long as you give me some credit for the original plot line and such. I will put up a notice through one of chapters that you are finishing the story. Again I am sorry to have to put this up but it is necessary.

--Cherry tomatoes sasukexsakura


End file.
